Pokemon Adventure Series 2
Cast Of Characters Liam '''Pokemon On Team:''' Swampert(Sassy nature, Male, Torrent, Proud of its power.) Exploud(Gentle nature, Male, Soundproof, Often scatters things.) S.Zweious(Calm nature, Male, Hustle, Hates to lose.)(may evolve in a future episode) Pichu(Mild nature, Male, Static, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in Episode 52) Arcanine(Brave nature, Female, Flash Fire, Alert to sounds.) Tranquill(Jolly nature, Female, Super Luck, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in a future episode) '''In Storage:''' Braviary(Brave nature, Male, Keen Eye, Likes to fight) Krookodile(Naughty nature, Male, Moxie, Likes to fight.) Servine(Sassy nature, Female, Overgrow, Somewhat stubborn.)(may evolve in Episode 63) Leavanny(Jolly nature, Female, Swarm, Alert to sounds.) Breloom(Calm nature, Male, Effect Spore, Highly curious.) Beartic(Calm nature, Male, Snow Cloak, Proud of its power.) Teddiursa(Timid nature, Female, Pickup, Somewhat of a clown.)(may evolve in a future episode) Seismitoad(Jolly nature, Male, Poison Touch, Alert to sounds.) Gardevoir(Jolly nature, Female, Synchronize, Likes to fight.) S.Gorebyss(Impish nature, Female, Shell Armor, Alert to sounds.) Minun(Careful nature, Male, Minus, Alert to sounds.) Gulpin(Relaxed nature, Male, Liquid Ooze, Loves to eat.)(may evolve in a future episode) S.Amoonguss(Naughty nature, Male, Effect Spore, Mischevious.) Togetic(Jolly nature, Female, Serene Grace, Very finicky.)(may evolve in episode 46) Azelf(Calm nature, Genderless, Levitate, Alert to sounds.) Keldeo(Jolly nature, Genderless, Justified, Proud of its power.) Eevee(Sassy nature, Female, Anticipation, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in a future episode) Voltorb(Mild nature, Genderless, Static, Sturdy body)(may evolve in a future episode) Litwick(Jolly nature, Female, Flash Fire, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in Episode 62) Duskull(Sassy nature, Male, Levitate, Somewhat stubborn.)(may evolve in Episode 61) Rotom(Lax nature, Genderless, Levitate, Somewhat of a clown.) Klink(Bashful nature, Genderless, Plus, Alert to sounds.) Virizion(Brave nature, Genderless, Justified, Often lost in thought.) Fennekin(Jolly nature, Female, Blaze, Proud of its power.) '''Traded away:''' Clamperl(holding a Deepseatooth)(Mild nature, Male, Shell Armor, Mischevious.) '''Released:''' Wailord(Serious nature, Female, Oblivious, Loves to eat.) ---- Katelyn '''Pokemon On Team:''' Skarmony(Hasty nature, Male, Sturdy, Likes to run) Cyndaquil(Sassy nature, Male, Blaze, Somewhat Stubborn)(may evolve in a future episode) Nincada(Serious nature, Male, Compoundeyes, Mischevious)(may evolve in a future episode) Feebas(Relaxed nature, Female, Swift Swim, Loves to eat)(may evolve in a future episode) Umbreon(Calm nature, Male, Synchronize, Alert to sounds.) '''In Storage:''' None '''Traded away:''' ---- Johnny '''Pokemon On Team:''' Combusken(Calm nature, Male, Blaze, Highly curious.)(may evolve in a future episode) Poochyena(Lonely nature, Male, Run Away, Very finicky.)(may evolve in a future episode) Wooper(Jolly nature, Female, Water Absorb, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in a future episode) '''In Storage:''' None ---- Kyndel '''Pokemon On Team:''' Chikorita(Happy Nature, Female, Overgrow, Likes to run.)(may evolve in a future episode) S.Flygon(Relaxed nature, Male, Arena Trap, Alert to sounds.) S.Sylveon(Jolly nature, Female, ???, Likes to run.) Mandibuzz(Timid nature, Female, Big Pecks, Alert to sounds.) Cherubi(Serious nature, Female, Chlorophyll, Highly persistant.)(may evolve in a Episode 51) '''In Storage:''' Samurott(Brave nature, Male, Torrent, Likes to fight.) Vanillish(Jolly nature, Female, Ice Body, Sturdy body.)(may evolve in Episode 64) S.Bellossom (Relaxed nature, Female, Chlorophyll''', '''Loves to eat) Lotad(Quirky nature, Male, Rain Dish, Thuroughly cunning.)(may evolve in a future episode) Zorua(Naughty nature, Female, Illusion, Mischevious.)(may evolve in a future episode) Aron(Sassy nature, Male, Sturdy, Sturdy body)(may evolve in Episode 55) Huntail(Mild nature, Male, Shell Armor, Mischevious.) Gothitelle(Bold nature, Male, Frisk, Strongly defiant.) Plusle(Bashful nature, Female, Plus, Likes to run.) Togetic(Sassy nature, Male, Hustle, Loves to eat.)(may evolve in Episode 46) Meloetta(Bashful nature, Female, Serene Grace, Alert to sounds.) S.Shaymin(Bold nature, Genderless, Serene Grace, Very finicky.) Jirachi(Hasty nature, Genderless, Serene Grace, Somewhat of a clown.) S.Archen(Calm nature, Female, Defeatist, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in Episode 49) Petilil(Relaxed nature, Female, Own Tempo, Likes to run.)(may evolve in Episode 48) S.Duosion(Hasty nature, Female, Magic Guard, Likes to fight.)(may evolve in a future episode) S.Froslass(Timid Nature, Male, Ice Body, Likes to Run) Deerling(Brave Nature, Female, Sap Sipper, Likes To Fight) S.Cloyster(Brave Nature, Male, Skill Link, Likes to Run) Weavile(Relaxed Nature, Male, Pressure, Loves to eat) Misdreavus(Hasty Nature, Female, Levitate, Likes to Fight)(may evolve in a future episode) Tropius(Relaxed Nature, Male, Solar Power, Likes to run) S.Spiritomb(Hasty Nature, Male, Pressure, Loves to Eat) S.Drapion(Relaxed Nature, Male, Sniper, Likes to fight) '''Traded away:''' S.Clamperl(holding a Deepseascale)(Impish nature, Female, Shell Armor, Alert to sounds.) Wurmple(Careful nature, Male, Shield Dust, Likes to run.) '''Released:''' Cinccino(Jolly nature, Female, Cute Charm, Somewhat vain.) ---- Viola '''Pokemon On team: ''' Currently none '''In Storage:''' None Trainers/Heroes Liam - LIG Kyndel - Liamliamliam Viola - DaRealLeon Johnny - XrosHearts Calvyn - Liamliamliam Katelyn - Liamliamliam Gym Leaders (3) Electra - '''Pokemon On Team:''' Ampharos, Luxray, Magnezone, Galvantula - Voltage Badge (4) Volcan - '''Pokemon On Team:''' Heatmor, Magmar, Volcarona, Camerupt, Simisear - Volcanic Badge (5) Frost - '''Pokemon On Team:''' Sawsbuck, Weavile, Abomasnow, Walrein, Glalie - Icicle Badge (6) Norm - '''Pokemon On Team:''' Porygon-Z, Stoutland, Exploud, Bouffalant, Ambipom - Regular Badge (7) Flora - '''Pokemon On Team:''' Simisage, Meganium, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Amoonguss, Roserade - Leaf Badge (8) Andrew - '''Pokemon On Team:''' Cofagrigus, Mismagius, Dusknoir, Jellicent(Male), Gengar, Chandelure - Haunter Badge Rivals Calvyn - LLL Katelyn - LLL Villains Cassidy - Liamliamliam Butch - LIG Episode 46 - The Togekiss Duo! Episode 47 - Your A Starly To Me! Episode 48 - The Dance Of A Lilligant Episode 49 - Seven-Colored Archeops Episode 50 - Keeping Off Enemies At Bayleef Episode 51 - Pretty Please With A Cherrim On Top? Episode 52 - Pikachu, PikaBoo! Episode 53 - Glaceon, Leafeon, The Change of the seasons!! (Kyndel has to help Glaceon and Leafeon escape the weather changes that are distroying their homes, How will Kyndel halp them in time for the Windy Weather!?! Episode 54 - Gible On My Shoulder!?! Episode 55 - Lairon Vs Larvesta!?! (Kyndels newly catch pokemon Lavesta has a practise battle with her newly evolved Lairon, Which one will win the spot to compete with her at the next gym???) Episode 56 - Volcan's Volcano! Episode 57 - Whirling Whirlipede! Episode 58 - Fluffy Whimsicott Episode 59 - The Return of the Katelyn! Episode 60 - The Pokemon Railway Episode 61 - One-Eyed Dusclops Episode 62 - The Magic Lampent Episode 63 - With Full Serperior Power Episode 64 - The Double Ice-Cream Vanilluxe Episode 65 - Underwater Mayhem Episode 66 - Spinda's Cafe Episode 67 - Milotic & Lombre: The Ferious Water Duo! Episode 68 - Riolu's Dojo! Episode 69 - Meganium's Grassy Friend Episode 70 - The Ludicolo-cris Crisis